


Fulcrum

by Spider_Man_Mando



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Angst, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27741184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spider_Man_Mando/pseuds/Spider_Man_Mando
Summary: CHAPTER 13 SPOILERSA Fulcrum is a lever: a pivot point. Ahsoka Tano had always been one, even before she got her code name.This time she is a pivot in the Mandalorian and Child's story.
Relationships: Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) & Din Djarin
Kudos: 50





	Fulcrum

**Author's Note:**

> If you didn't see it on my summary, BIG CHAPTER 13 SPOILERS. YOU HAVE BEEN _WARNED!_
> 
> This is my first published Star Wars fic, and my first attempt at writing Ahsoka. I also didn't write in my normal style, so I hope this quick little thing is okay!

Ahsoka stalks around the trees, her boots barely crunching on the soft ground. 

She can feel the Mandalorian and the star he carries with him. The Child. She isn't sure of the Mandalorian's intentions, and so she crouches on the balls of her feet and leaps at him, her faithful lightsabers steady. 

She strikes Beskar as he reacts quickly, sparks flying. She swings. He shields. He shoots flames and she is forced to drop her cloak in a quick spin, distancing herself. 

"Bo-Katan sent me."

Ahsoka pauses, considers the Mandalorian. She knows Bo-Katan wouldn't send just anybody.

And so she learns of the child and his father's quest. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Child allows her to see. She sees places and people long dead, the forgotten memories of the galaxy. Ahsoka sees pain and suffering. Darkness as light is drawn out; a star dimming. She sees words on the lips of one that is both young and old. Unbidden, the Child reminds her of her fallen brothers. 

Sound and feeling form in the name of 'Grogu'. She tells Grogu's father this, for he deserves to know. 

Ahsoka knows Grogu's power, but not his intentions. She will test the child in the morning. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She can feel the dark in him, one that has been sowed in the cracks Grogu has developed over the harsh decades. Ahsoka is smart enough to know she has them too. But she has seen darkness, has seen what it does to even the best. 

_Red eyes. A man's broken voice, "Ahsoka." Dark, Cold, Betrayal. HerfaultHerfaultHerfault_

She _can not_ be a possible reason behind another's fall. Not again. Never again. 

She can sense the Mandalorian's disgruntlement, displeasure. Grogu's disappointment. That's fine. Ahsoka can deal with that. She doesn't think she can deal with yet another layer of guilt.

It will be safer for everyone if she doesn't get involved. 

And the Mandalorian is searching for a Jedi. She cannot afford to lie to herself, him, or Grogu by pretending to be something she forsook the moment she walked away from the Jedi Temple.

\-------------------------------------‐--------------------------------------------------------------

Ahsoka will deal with the Magistrate and her information later. For now, she knows that the Mandalorian and Grogu must leave. They stand at their ship, both of their Force signatures questioning her movements, Grogu tentatively knocking on the walls of her mind. She smiles through them. The Child gurgles. 

"Typhon," she says as if it explains everything. In a way, it does. Grogu will choose there, and his path will be clearer. 

Ahsoka watches the pair disappear into their ship. She keeps watching until they fade into the fog and clouds. 

She turns away. She will see the small clan again. 

She does not know what Grogu's future holds. But Ahsoka has bright hopes for him. For hope is the only thing she can do.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly this episode was amazing. But when Ahsoka said she couldn't train Grogu because she had seen what darkness could do, my emotions were not okay. Filoni, why do you make us all feel things??? My heart? Shattered. 
> 
> So this is what I came up with. A little introspection into Ahsoka's perspective. 
> 
> I hope it's okay???


End file.
